Lily L. Potter
Lily LunaTimes Online - The Unwritten Story of Harry's Friends and Their Children Potter (born between September 1, 2007 and August 31, 2008) is the only daughter and the youngest child of Harry and Ginny Potter, née Weasley. She was named after her paternal grandmother, and her parents' good friend, Luna Lovegood. Biography Lily Luna Potter was born to Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley as their youngest child and only daughter. She has two older brothers: James Sirius and Albus Severus Potter. Lily is two or three years younger than Albus, who is at least a year younger than James. In 2017, she went to see her brothers, and her cousin Rose Weasley, off at the Hogwarts Express, but was not herself old enough to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She and her cousin, Hugo Weasley, are around the same age, as Hugo is also not leaving on the train to school. Physical appearance Lily is the only one of the Potters' three children that is stated to have Ginny's red hair. Like Albus, who resembles their father very closely, she resembles her mother closely as well. Personality and traits Lily seems to have a personality similar to her mother. She is very jealous of her two older brothers when they are leaving for Hogwarts. From the all Potters' children, she seems to be the quietest, and more like her brother Albus. Like Ginny, she may also be competitive as she is the youngest and only girl. Relationships Parents Lily is shown as having a close relationship with her father and her mother; she resembles the latter in appearance and personality. Siblings/Cousins Lily's personality is similar to her brother Albus, she is shown as a quiet child, thus they are probably quite close. She went to see her brothers off at the Hogwarts Express. Hugo, Rose, and Victoire Weasley are probably Lily's closest cousins. In addition to being the same age, she and Hugo excitedly discuss Hogwarts. Lily was thrilled when she heard about the relationship between Victoire and Teddy Lupin. Teddy Lupin Teddy Lupin seems to be the closest with her and it is implied by Lily that she wanted him to marry Victoire so he could become an offical member of the family. This is very similar to Ginny's longing to have Nymphadora Tonks(Teddy's mother) in her family, deepening the connection between Lily and her mother. Behind the scenes *Lily's middle name is Luna, after Luna Lovegood. However, Luna is Latin for "moon", so she may also have been named in honour of Remus Lupin, since his nickname was "Moony". *Lily was the first of Potters' children to be introduced in the epilogue, where she was shown holding her father's hand, much as her mother was introduced in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. *Like her mother Ginny, Lily was the first baby girl born into the Potter family in several generations. Her paternal grandfather was an only child just like her father. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Sources *''J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life'' Notes and references Potter, Lily Potter, Lily Potter, Lily Potter, Lilly Potter, Lily Potter, Lily de:Lily Luna Potter